Homework Help
by NeonLuna
Summary: Phil is struggling at school. He has no friends, no-one to help him through this though time. Plus maths is driving him mad! Maybe a bit of unexpected help from the popular kid, Dan, will help him end his high-school journey in bliss... And maybe even throughout his adolescent journey. Okay, I don't understand how to rate it because I'm scared.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note **

**I'm an author. What. Well, this is my first fanfiction about two amazing youtuber's; Dan Howell (whom I do not own) and Phil Lester (whom I also do not own. Sadly.) Hope you enjoy it, t'was a pleasure the write. *Bows down.***

Chapter 1

Mr. Mathews hands orange exercise books out as the class mindlessly chatters about infinite topics of boringness. I sit on my own, third row up. As Mr. Mathews approaches me I sigh. I used to be talented at maths, I used to be good at it. Now I'm in the dumb set with the other thick kids. And the worse bit is that I'm really underachieving compared with the other students that surround me. I guess it's something to do with me having no actual friends. "I'll see you at dinner, Dan." Mr. Mathews looks at me with a sad kind of pity in his eyes. He half-smiles and carries on handing out the exercise books. I put my head down on the table, attracting the attention of a few pupils around me. I hate maths. Behind me I hear Mr. Mathews praising this guy called Dan for his 'excellent work'. Dan is amazing at maths plus he's popular. How? How do he do that? Lifting up my head I flick my black fringe out of my eyes as the lesson starts. Angles. Great.

The bell brings me back to life from the hard-ships of acute and obtuse relationships. I'm the first out the door, closely followed by that guy Dan. I try to slip down the crowded corridor discreetly but Dan catches my arm. I give into him and let him lead my down hall, which was now mostly empty. I turned to face him. He's actually quite good-looking with a dark chocolate hair colour and eyes to match. He smiles at me and moves in closer. "Look, Phil. I was wondering if, like, you ever wanted help with your maths, cause' I wouldn't mind giving you a hand..." I look up, quite surprised at his offer. Dan was popular; I am not. He notices my shocked expression and his grin faltures a little. Nevertheless, I smile back, considering. Dan's mates might be a rough lot but he seemed alright...articulate even. "Uuh, sure, why not?" I respond. Dan smiles wider, squeezing my arm and turning to go to class. "I'll text you," He calls. I turn too, heading to my English lesson with a smile on my face and hope in my heart.

**P.s. Sorry it's a little on the short side. I do have a pre-written fanfic that's a couple thousand words, so if this goes well, I shall upload. Thanks, again! ((Reviews are love man;) )) -NeonLuna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Woah! I actually got reviews! Thank-you ElzyPhangirl and NeverlandNat! Just a side note; I've pre-wrote a lot for this fic so uploading can be a common occurrence (hopefully everyday!) Thank-you again :-)**

"I'm home!" My voice rang through the supposedly empty house. Yep. Parents at work. I climb the carpeted stairs to my buffy poster filled room only to hear voices coming from my brother Miki's room. He must be in early, I guess. I approach his door and slowly turn the knob. "Miki?" I enquire. "Mmmhhmm," I get in response. He must be on the x-box. I fully open the door to my brothers Indie style room. He's sat on the floor surrounded by homework and various Assassin Creed game cases. Music comes from the t.v. And he bobs his head to the steady beat of it. Then I notice a girl sat on the floor at the side of the room, leaning on band posters. She's quite petite with long, wavy hair a faded ebony colour. She has emerald green eyes to match. She's wearing a thick woollen jumper, oversized and a wintery blue colour. I look at my brother questioningly. Who is she? "Hey, Phil. You okay?" He doesn't look away from the screen as he lands an eagle jump perfectly some-place in Venice. "Oh, yeah. I'm good, you?" I respond, still staring at the pretty girl who, I notice, looks like the indie one's on tumblr. She even has an acoustic in her arms. "Yup. I'm okay. Oh, yeah. Phil, this is Crystal." Crystal looks up through her long lashes and smiles at me. A real smile, not a fake. "Hey Phil. You know this track?" She said, motioning at the T.V. I listen properly and realise it's an old pulp record. I liked it. "Um, yeah, Pulp right?" She flashes another smile and plays a few chords. My brother indicates for me to sit so I trek to his bed and pull out my homework. I start on my English essay whilst humming along to The Smith and tapping to Crystal's chords. I'll ask Miki who she is later. "English done," I muttered. RAWR! Oh, my text tone. It still makes me jump after having for nearly a year. "Cool tone!" Crystal calls. I smile in appreciation and man-handle my phone out of a skinny jeans pocket.

Unknown Number- Hey, Phil, it's Dan. From school. I was wondering when you wanted to meet up for this maths thing? Also, are you any good at history? C'mon, tutor for tutor:)) Seeya soon. Dan

"Who's it?" Miki says distractedly, eyes trained on Ezio. "Just a guy." I hear a wolf-whistle from the x-box direction and feel the blush in my cheeks. "Oh, shush," I protest. ", I meant friend, doosh." Crystal chuckles from the floor. "Seriously!" I collect my bag and homework from the bed. "Seeya Crystal. Miki" I nod and take my exit.

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm wakes me abruptly as I slam my hand down on it, silencing the harsh tone. Uuuggh. At least it's Friday. "Heya, Phil, baby," My mum enters my room. "Up you get, hon. It's Friday!" I groan in response and lift the cover over my head. "Up!" My mum instructs as she shuts my door again. Shower time.

I spend a substantial amount of time under the shower-head, half-asleep half thinking about politics. I jump out, nearly awake. I drag on a pair of black skinnies (which is murder with damp legs) and just an old band shirt. Then I flick on my straighteners, all the while listening to MUSE. I start to sing along to Plug In Baby when I hear a giggle from behind the door. I turn quickly, giving myself whiplash. Crystal's head pokes round. "Good singing, Philip." I blush and blink rapidly. She enters my room and takes my straighteners from me, beginning to drag them through my hair for me. Today she's wearing my brother's old red jersey jumper and dark colour shorts cut off at the ends. "So, Phil. I was wondering. Are you and this Dan, who I know texted you yesterday sorry , your brother told me, going out? Cause you sound so cutsie together.." She carries on but all I can think of is how Crystal thinks I'm gay. I always kind of assumed it about myself after not getting along with past girlfriends but I never really admitted it. Huh. Come to think of it, yeah. I am gay. Crystal stops talking long enough for me to answer. "Yeah, I'm gay. But I'm not so sure about Dan." She squeals delightedly and skips out of the room, singing that Miki owes her a fiver.

**I hope this chapters a bit longer than the first. I'd also like to apologize if I use too many commas! Haha, hope you enjoyed and I shall upload again soon :-))) -NeonLuna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note; Thank-you for all the favorites and reviews! You're all too good to me:-D Shout-out to NeverlandNat also:)) Enjoy this next chapter as it is being written listening to Sherlock and Harry Potter soundtracks. **

Dan had given me his number on Tuesday. It's now Friday and I have still not texted back. I'm just scared, I guess. Scared I'll ruin it all, this budding friendship I hope to build with him. That's all I've done in my past and that's why I have no friends now. My straighteners finally cool down and I pack them away, pick up my bag and make my way downstairs. "Phil, is that you?" My mum shouts from the front room. I sigh and go to the living-room instead of heading straight to school. "Yup?" I say as I enter the room. She's facing the window, her hands on her hips. She slowly turns to face me, a smile on her face. "Dan called." I stop abruptly in my tracks. "What?" I splutter. She smiles wider and loosens her arms from her side. "He's coming today after school, Phil." I stare at her, slightly shocked slightly scared. My pupils dilate as I realise her serious manner and I run to hug her. "Wait!" I exclaim. "What are we going to have for tea?" My mum laughs at my naïve question and engulfs me back into the hug. She kisses me on the cheek. "Stir Fry," She whispers in my ear as I turn for another day at school.

I arrive at school a few minutes later than usual only to find someone waiting for me. Dan. "Hey," He greets as I get closer. "Hi," I reply shyly. He smiles and we walk to the north building, ready for a round of I.T coursework. "Phil," He begins, ",If you continue to ignore my texts, I'll be forced to carry on harassing your lovely mother." Dan turns to face me, a cheeky smile plastered on his face. I laugh and fake punch his arm.

Throughout the day, we are given countless weird looks and a few people even whisper. "What's Dan doing, hanging around with that kid Phil?" Each time I blush a little more and Dan ensures me he enjoys my company. The bell signals the end of luncheon and I groan as Dan announces Maths time. We head to Mr. Mathews class, a long hour of laborious sums and calculations planned out ready for us. Room 28, row 3. But instead of me sitting alone as Mr. Mathews hands out the orange exercise books, Dan slides into the seat on my right. I shoot him an appreciated look as we write down the title and date. Oh, how I hate school.

**P.s. I know, I know, this one's tiny. I might give you a bit more later this evening:-p If anyone notices a change in tense during the story, I apologize profusely. I've noticed I'm doing more and more recently, aahh. Seeya soon and pwetty please review, -NeonLuna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note; As someone said in a review, I'm not really sure where this is going. I'm seriously improvising here! Haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter:) Also, if this is angsty, I do apologize, I'm listening to grunge;)**

**** I hear a few mutters from behind as Dan sits beside me. I lower my head again, closer to my math's book. Dan puts an arm on my shoulder but I move away from the comfort. I don't know, I'm just not used to having a friend yet. Mr. Mathews clears his throat and carries on with the lesson. I feel it's obvious now that there is an awkward tension in the room. Dan puts his head down too, and smiles at me. I smile back and get on with my work.

"Homework!" Mr. Mathews smiles as people synchronize their pointless groans. He smiles wider, handing the sheet out to a lot of reluctant teenagers. He chuckles as the bell goes and I grab my bag. Dan leads the way toward the door, past his friends. "Daaaaanannnananana!" One of them shouts. He turns on the spot to see who called his name. "Alright, Matt. How you doing?" He smiles and the rest circle him, including him, liking him. I stand to the side, cast out from the crowd. I sigh to myself, knowing I have to wait for Dan, after all he is coming round tonight. I catch his eye and he motions for me to come over. I slowly shuffle to them, still chatting and laughing. "Who's this, Dan?" A girl questions. Dan smiles and pulls me next to him. "Phil." He laughs, sensing my awkwardness. I get a few 'alright?'s and people carry on talking around me. I include myself a little more, a comment here, a joke there. I start to slacken off a bit when a teacher rounds the corner. "Ruuuuuuuunnn!" Someone shouts hysterically and we all set off sprinting toward the front gate. Dan's next to me laughing and I start to laugh, too. That's when I spot my brother and Crystal at the gate.

Crystal comes over, light footsteps and a twinkle in her crystal green eyes. She wears a cotton jumper, pale pink, straggly and obviously way to big. Ripped jeans, a faded grey colour match her ballerina flats. She puts her hands on her petite hips, about a meter away from the group. A few turn, one whistles. Then a few girls run out to her, engulfing her in hugs and screams of delight. "Crystal! How _are_ you?" I stand there, my mouth open, my eyes wide. What? Miki comes over and I know he used to go to this school so a few of the guys come out and greet him. "Why you here?" I catch from their conversation. Miki looks toward me. Little brother alert. He smiles and walks my way, messing up my hair. "Likkle brother!" He laughs. Oh, gods, Miki. Don't ruin it now. "Joking. Me and Crystal thought we'd come and catch up, that's all." He puts his arm around Crystal, planting a kiss her pale cheek. "Might as well walk home with you guys!" Everyone makes more noise than necessary and start off down the road. Dan lags behind. "Let's go a different way," He whispers. I smile and set off down a street, my friend Dan by my side and my heart full of a weird kind of happy.

"That was exquisite, Mrs. Lester." Dan smiles widely at my mum and I groan in retrospect. He's been such a _delight _all dinner. Dan smiles at me, raising his eyebrows mockingly. My mum beams at Dan, all in a fluster. "Oh, Dan. Thank-you so much..." The conversation trails on until I can't help it and I blurt out laughing. "I'm not used to such compliments," My mum comments, shooting me a look. I lower my head in defeat, stifling my giggles with fork-fulls of Stir Fry. Just as we finish, Miki and Crystal come down the stairs. "Thought I smelt something lovely," Crystal chimes in. My mum hugs her and gives her and Miki a plate each to take up and sends me and Dan on our way. Behind my brother and Crystal, we reach the top stair and I stop, causing Dan to collide with me. We burst into manic laughter right there on the stairs. Crystal smiles and links Miki's arm and I hear her mutter ",I'm so happy to see Phil laughing." I wipe my eyes and leap up the top step, acting like a child. "Dan, before we go in, you should know that you'll be stared at all night." He looks pretty alarmed but I mean the multiple eyes of the many posters that hang in my room. I open my door admitting him entry. He walks in cautiously, shooting me quizzical looks. I flick on the light and I see his face realise as the penny drops. I laugh loudly as he approaches me, pretending to whack me and I lunge back, shutting the door behind us, knowing that one of the best nights of my life is about to take place.

X-box, nintendo and MUSE are a big part of the sleepover. We wake at around two. In the afternoon. And only because my mum knocks on the door. She enters the room, her eyebrows raised. "You do know the time, don't you?" She questions. In response, she gets groans along the lines of 'It's still night,' and 'what. what. what.' She laughs throwing a pillow at my head. I smile at Dan across the room and he smiles back and I'll keep this memory forever because this is the start of forever with Dan. And I'm gonna cherish it for a very long time.

**P.s I have a confession to make. I don't proof-read:-D Sorry if any spellings or grammar are wrong. I enjoyed writing this more-so than the rest. Reviews are love my phan friends! -NeonLuna3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note; I'm bored. I'm borreeddd. It's Sunday and I know I already updated (sorry for the delay) but I'm going to add a little more. Because. I'm. Bored. :-D**

"Bye Dan," I wave him off from the front door. I watch him walk away, his hair slightly curly and his eyes tired. I yawn myself and turn to go back upstairs to see my mum staring at me. I jump back in surprise. She doesn't half creep up sometimes. "Enjoy it?" She says raising her eyebrows. I widen my eyes suspiciously and nod. "Good." She mutters. I slide past, unsure whether if I am in trouble or not. "Phil." She says in a steady tone as I reach the stairs. I spin uncertainly. "You didn't tell me you were gay." I gasp, completely flabbergasted by what she _just said. _I inhale shakily and step down from the stair. "Uh, yeah, sorry about that." Then I sprint up the stairs, slamming my door and exploding into delighted giggles of adrenaline.

"Crap, Phil. Are you okay?" I stop laughing to take a breath and see crystal's worried face about 5cm away from mine. I guess you could say that a) I'm not okay and b) I look like a dying seal right now. Or something to that extent. I nod rapidly until Crystal grabs my head to stop me. "Sit up," She instructs. I sit, take long, deep breaths and face Crystal. "Phil?" She questions. That's when I burst into tears.

After a good hour sobbing and hugging Crystal, I have all my problems sorted. She's like a freaking therapist. We're led on my bed watching Buffy when my brother walks in. He throws himself on my bed too, kisses Crystal and says ",You cry like a girl, dude." I kick him and we all laugh and enjoy the moment when Buffy kicks ass. After a while, a delicious smell of pie wafts through the house and we follow the smell like vampire trackers to the kitchen. My mum rushes over to me and throws her arms round my neck. Wow, I only just realised I'm taller than her. "Phil, you must know, I'm not angry. It was just a shock. I'm glad!" She clocks the red circles around my eyes and hers water up. "I'm super-thrilled!" She laughs, dishing up pie for us all. "And I'm sure your father will be, too." I flinch at the word Father. I haven't actually seen him for a few months, he has an important job somewhere up south. I love him, I do. It's just I've never really had the chance to bond with him, let alone get to know him. A flood of bittersweet memories of my dad in my childhood surface and I take a massive bite of pie, eating my feeling. ** (feeelllllsssss)**

**P.s. I had to add that on. I'm sorry:-p Hope you enjoy this filler-chapter. I'm glad this glamoured my boredom for a good half an hour. I'll update soon, please review, blablabla I love you -NeonLuna (Did that rhyme?0.o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note; Sorry for the delay! But I've just gotten my first laptop! Aaah. Very exciting times. I must warn you, I'm very tired writing this, so if it's a bit crazy, I'm sorry . **

Knock! Knock! Knock! I run to the door, my eyes still swollen from yesterday. "Hi Dan!" I smile and step aside to let him in. He smiles back, yawning. It's only 7:30 and we're ready to walk to school. My mum shouts a greeting from upstairs.

"Do you like school?" I sneak a sly glance at Dan as we enter the gates. He furrows his brow, pondering the question. He turns his face to me. "Nope." He says it so seriously. I didn't expect it, after all Dan was _liked, _he was _popular. _I raise my eyebrows and he just shrugs. "Why?" I say it softly, encouraging him to explain. He sighs. "I don't get to be myself." The explanation is brief and to the point but I really do understand. And for some reason, I grab his hand and just start running. I don't know where, but he's not reluctant to follow.

By the time we get far away enough from school, we're panting and literally on the floor. I make eye-contact with Dan and we laugh so hard we really do end up on the floor. Then we realize what we have just done. "It's not like we'll learn anything." I smile.

"It's not like there's any _point._"

"It's not like anyone will _know." _We both offer good explanations for a while, shrugging and persuading. Then we set off down the street and this time, he grabs my hand.

We're sitting on the swings at the local park. A few of the mum's and their toddlers shoot us strange looks but we're fine with it. I have my legs up and Dan's sat sideways, facing me. We talk mindlessly about hobbies, ambitions and pasts and it turns out me and Dan are pretty similar. We're into the same music, t.v, all sorts. Although, he doesn't like Jaffa Cakes and I love them. That's about it. "Shouldn't you two young boys be at school?" A middle-aged lady with a horde of offspring approaches us. "Uh, day off." Jeez, Phil. Way to be lame. She widens her eyes, giving off the psychopath effect. Then she smiles, a little too wildly. I move back about a meter, straight into Dan. She sniffs and walks away. I look at Dan then we laugh so hard we literally cry.

"What's the time?" I wonder aloud. Dan shoves his wrist into my face, displaying his watch to close to me I have to strain me eyes to catch the time. 11:00. I lean back on the swing. "We've been here for about three hours." I sit up and look at my friend. "Seriously?" He nods and smiles. Then a little kid stomps down hard on his foot. "Holy-" I cover his mouth before he curses and drag him to my other side, giggling. The little kid jumps on the swing. "What?" She says haughtily. "You two can share, alright. Mummy says sharing is caring." She smiles and begins to swing. Dan rubs his foot and she comes to an abrupt stop. "You don't mind, do you?" She has a sugar sweet voice. Then she jumps back down, grabs Dan's hand and leads him right in front of me. "Sit," She instructs. Dan laughs nervously. I budge to the very edge of me seat. "Just sit," I say, smiling. He scoffs and then the girl literally manhandles him on to the swing with me. He's half on my lap, half on the swing. I burst out laughing at his shocked expression. Then something amazing but scary happens. He leans in closer and presses his lips against my laughing ones. "I knew you didn't mind," The girl mumbles. And then an even more scarier thing happens, It's literally the end of my life. "DANIEL HOWELL. PHILIP LESTER. GET HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT." Dan jumps in surprise, squashing me to the small boundaries of the swing seat. I squint across the park only to see the headmaster, the math teacher and who'd have guessed. The creepy lady who questioned us earlier.

**P.s I felt very cruel writing that last bit, mwhaha. I have to stop now, leave it on a cliffhanger for y'all;) Shout out to my best friend, too. IT'S HER BIRTHDAAAAYYYYY. I love you all, you gorgeous popsicals -NeonLuna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note; This story is achieving more attention than I ever expected, thank-you so, so much 3 Imma do review reply's at the bottom because you're all so amazing:3 This chapter will either make Phan or fordoes them (Lil' Othello quote there) Enjoy!**

I gasp, then forget to breath and then my heart does mini mosh-pits in my chest. I look up to see Dan with a mirror image of my expression. He looks toward me, our eyes widen as we realize the extent of detentions that are in our future. We slowly stand, our every movement synchronized in horror. We hold hands as we approach the three adults waiting for us. The Head gives us each a long, steady look. "Please make your way back to the school building with Mr. Mathews. Upon your arrival you will make your way towards period five. After your final lesson, you will come to my office room and we can have a little chat about this situation." He turns on his heel, his actions rusty and sincere. Mr. Mathews begins to walk and we follow in pursuit, hands still clasped in a desperation of sweat and adrenaline.

Mr. Mathews takes us right up to the English department and leaves us at room 12 for our last lesson. I open the door slightly and the room goes quiet. Our teacher, Miss. Hellene blinks in surprise then resumes her serious manner, a twinkle in her eyes. "Sit down, boys." I enter the classroom, Dan close behind me. I turn down the second row and sit in my designated seat, everyone's eyes trained on me. Oh, yeah. Nerds aren't supposed to skip school (and get caught) . I cough nervously. Miss. Hellene carries on with the lesson, oblivious that her pupils are all giving weird looks to me and Dan. After about ten minutes have passed, another teachers pops their head round the door of my English class and request to see me and Dan. A chorus of 'aaaahhhsss' and 'ommaaaas' go up in the air and the majority of the class are laughing and as a shock to me, are smiling and clapping me on the back as I walk down the aisle. Miss. Hellene stifles a giggle.

"What you did was wrong, you must understand this bla bla bla bla bla." The head droans on for what seems like an entire infinity to me sitting on the squishy chairs of his office. I'm not really bothered about him being angry with me, I'm more worried about my mum. I don't often let her down, and when I do I feel so bad. A deer trapped in the head-lights. My mum knows I hate school, but it's entirely reasonable for her to not be impressed by my 'reckless behavior'. I sit back more, bored with this repetitive lecture. The head finally comes to a halt in his dulcet tones when his inter-com buzzes. "The boy's parents have arrived." The secretary has approved my nightmare. I look to Dan, my eyes frightened. He shrinks a little in his chair. The door opens to reveal a trio of parents, their underlying feelings mirrored in each others expressions. And, oh, look. My Father hasn't come.

**P.s I know this doesn't really conclude the whole badass scenario, but I have to finish the chapter here. Sorry! I'll update soooonnnnnnn^.^**

**My dreams are my salvation; Thank-you so much! You are also an amazing!:3  
**

**NeverlandNat; You're the best! I love your reviews, thank-you so much! ^.^**

**ElzyPhangirl; Why, thank-you *blushes***

**HugeGleekKlainer; I'm by no means great, haha:D Thank-you! (Btw, I love your username!)**

**IfDanAndPhilEverFindThis; Thank-you! (Erhmagawd, what if Dan+Phil find it? Aaahh;) ) :)))  
**

**If I missed anyone out, I do apologize! Keep on being awesome:D -NeonLuna333**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note; I promise, no more cliffhangers**

I'm 'grounded'. Of course. It's the least I expected and quite a shock as I don't often go outside anyway. The only downside is that I don't have the chance to see Dan outside of school, which also means I'll have to wait to see if the kiss in the park really meant anything. I know it did to me.

When the head-teacher is done with concerning the parents with our 'risky actions' my mum marches out of the office, my arm held in the steely grip of her hand. We get into the car. Silence. I start to open my mouth to apologize but tears begin to fall down my mother's face, my words stop in my throat. Her eyes water and I can see the pain in her mannerisms. I sit back in my chair, my mouth shut tight. She grips the steering wheel, her knuckles white. I watch the northern scenery through the car window, my heart screaming out to help my mum. Because hurting my mum is one of the worst things I've ever done and I really do not enjoy it.

We pull up, not a single word uttered during the journey home. I glimpse Crystal and Miki at the front door. My mum doesn't unlock the doors and, honestly, I'm starting to worry a bit. She sighs and turns to me. "I love you, Phil." Then she gets out of the car and walks up the drive, slumped and faded. I begin to cry. Still not having moved since we parked, Crystal runs up. She opens the front door and sits on the drivers seat. Waggling the car keys in-front of my face she buckles herself in. "What're you doing?" I ask wearily. She smiles, leans over and hugs me. "We're gonna go someplace special and talk." I open my mouth to contradict her but I see a sliver of desperation in her eyes and let her drive us of to a place better than this.

We pull up on a beaten track after winding down roads plentiful with views of fields and sheep. She takes the keys from the ignition and climbs into the back with me. It's getting late, I see the sun hiding behind a cloud and the temperature is dropping. After all, we are in the North of England. She puts her legs underneath her, snuggling up to me. I see a lost kind of look in her eyes and an overwhelming sense of 'I need to protect this girl' hover around me, engulfing my senses. I put my arm around her and sigh, rubbing my eyes. It's been a real long day. "What's going on Crystal?" I say softly. She raises her head and a single tear slips down her cheek. "Phil, your mum isn't angry at what you did today. She's an understanding woman and she cares so much about you. It's alright to take one day off, alright?" She wipes her cheek. ",Your mum is pretty upset with me and your brother though." I look at Crystal closer, I take her in. Her mesmerizing eyes, her caring face. I understand that Miki loves her. My mum adores her and I've gotten pretty close with her these past few months. She's like a sister I never had and I _care _for her. "What is it?" My voice is soft and tired and all I want to do is sleep. I see my breath curl into pretty patterns in the cool winter air and I expect nothing of what will come. "I'm pregnant."

P.s That isn't a cliffhanger! It's just a surprise!I have to finish this chapter here because my fingers are freezing off. Aaah. I'll update again soon with more phan next-time round:D -NeonLuna


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note; I couldn't upload yesterday, I was at a friend's for her birthday. The good news is I purchased a new John Green book in waterstones, yay. Enjoy this chapter^.^ **

I continue watching my exhales in the cold air, too shocked to do much else. Crystal watches my reaction, her face falling at my still figure. All I can seem to do is hold her close, hold her tight and hope Miki holds her forever.

"Phil!" My mum exclaims. ",Where have you been?" I force my eyes to open fully. I'm still gripping the wheel and Crystal's asleep in the back, curled up, looking lost. I carry on staring ahead, my knuckles white, my brain mono-track. "Phil? Phil, did you drive?" I nod slowly. "Phil, you only have a half-license!" She massages my hands off the wheel and grips my shoulder, pulling my out the car. It's later than anticipated, the handful of stars in the night sky illumining a contrast, pitch black in the sky. I smile at the stars, rare and beautiful. Like Dan.

It's another school day but when I roll over to face my alarm clock, it's 11;42, the middle of the day. I groan and bury my head back into the soft down of my pillow. I then realize I should probably be at school. I sit up, banging my head on the steep of my room's ceiling. "Muum?" I call. She pops her head round the door as if she'd been waiting. "Phil, quiet!" She whispers. She tiptoes in looking more comical than serious. I raise the cover to the top of my chest. "Phil...there are some teachers downstairs. I was called this morning. They want a chat or something, with you and Dan. He's on his way. So hurry up, get dressed, go, go, go!" She grabs the corner of the cover and yanks it down, revealing my zillion year old pajama pants and my adolescent 16-year old chest. I'm led, confused at the prospect of Dan on his way. And wait, a chat? What?

I reach the bottom step, weary and tired. I hear voices and Dan's stands out to me. I knock on the living room door lightly. My mum ushers me in, a scarily angry look plastered on her stressed face. I sit on the couch that I've been sitting on for a good fifteen years and yet I've never sat as scared as this. I give Dan a side-ways glance and am shocked to see his mannerisms and expression angsty and flustered. My eyes widen as I take in the other guests around the coffee table. Mr. Mathews, the head and an assistant of his, whom he's most probably sleeping with behind his wife's back. He's that kinda guy. "Phil, good morn to you." I nod at my head-master, acknowledging his authority."We've come to accept your personal apology for your truancy yesterday." I narrow my eyebrows, turning to look at Dan. He's angry, that's obvious. How can we apologize? Especially when if we were to come to school, taunts would be headed our way. I don't want to apologize. I will not apologize.

No more school. It's not our fault! Our stubborn minds would just not permit us to cave into acting a fake apology. My mum's pretty pissed though. Angry at the abrupt end in my education, angry at Crystal and Miki, angry at herself. I blame her on not one of these things. Everything is going wrong at the moment. Stuck in a downward spiral of confused relationships, surprising kisses and a GCSE family-break up. I don't know what's going on. I don't quiet know what's going to happen and I'm not really sure I want to.

**P.s I want to write more with this but I'll put it in the next chapter. It's still a shock to me that Crystal's pregnant. Now they've been expelled, haha. Sorry for the unhappy Phil, next upload will be much more happy:D -NeonLuna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note; Aaaah, this was super-fun to write! Even though I lost half of it when my laptop dooshed up:pp**

I sit on the swings of the abandoned park, the sun rising, peeking out from behind a cloud. Me and Dan have persevered up until now but I lost it today. My dad came back. He just walked through the door, unannounced. My mum looked so happy, my brother look overjoyed. I felt my heart fall at his arrival. I felt my cheap glue held together child hood fall apart. I felt like shit, him walking in, being the boss. But where was he? When Crystal announced her unexpected pregnancy with my brother? When I realized that I'm slightly-very in love with a boy? When my mum couldn't hold herself together anymore? He wasn't where he was needed.

A single tear slips down my cheek. "Phil," Dan whispers. He wraps his arm around my slumped back, causing my to smile a little. "You should really tell your dad how you feel." It's a sour thought, speaking to my dad. It doesn't seem possible. I sigh, dejected and worn out from venting to Dan. "C'mon. I'll go with you?" He suggests. I look up and smile properly. I lean up and press my lips to his, only softly and for only a few precious seconds. He smiles back at me and stands up, offering a hand. "I'll just take that as a yes." He whispers, blinking his chocolate eyes innocently. I crinkle my nose and take his hand, wishing I never had the let go.

I hesitantly knock on my own door. How pathetic. I slide my hand out of Dan's, breaking my own personal promise of 'never letting go'. My mum spots me first as I walk into the living room. They're all sat together, even Crystal, at the dinner table. I exhale sharply at the sight of my father but Dan gives me a nudge to carry on down the corridor. My mum beckons us both forwards, motioning for us to sit. "Come, eat with the family." As soon as these words are spoke I lose it again. "Family?" I sneer. My mum shoots me warning signals but I push them aside. "How can you even call -consider- him family?" I look to my brother. Surely, he'll understand. He looks down and a flush spreads in my cheeks and the anger is coursing through my body."Don't speak to your Mother like that, Phil," His tone is smooth and undermining which as a child was intimidating but now it only spurs me on. I take a shaky step toward the table. The atmosphere is silent, the tension is unbearable. "How do you even have the nerve-" My voice cracks and I'm cut off by the tears that slide down my face. I lunge forward again but Dan's arms are holding me back and my brother's strength is forcing me to the living room. Miki thrusts me onto the settee, his hands on the top of my arms. I stop struggling. "Crap, Phil!" My brother's voice has traces off guilt ensnared in it and I look him in the eye. "What happened to you?" I don't know what happened to me but on the way I figured I didn't need my father and assumed my family didn't either. I was wrong. "You skip school," He starts. "You get expelled," Crystal walks in and his voice raises a decibel, as if he's shocked. "You get a boyfriend out of no-where!" He motions to Dan by the door and I feel _very _offended. "You run off like a kid, you're sixteen, goddamn it!" I snap my head up and stand a head taller than Miki. "Yeah," I challenge. Crystal holds her stomach through one of her over-sized jumper, teal today. Except, it's not really over-sized any longer. "Yeah," I repeat. ",And you're only eighteen and look what you've done." A gasp from the corner engulfs my senses in guilt and I know, I know I've gone to far. My brother's back on me, for all the wrong reasons. I push him off as Crystal blinks tears out of her green eyes, filled with disappointment. I go over to her and wrap my arms around her fragile body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I could say it a million times but that won't take the intentions away. My brother takes my arm and leads me away from her, handing me to Dan. Crystal looks at me long and hard, her actions shocked, her eyes full of pity. "Just..go." It's barely a whisper and it's barely audible but the meaning couldn't be clearer. Dan's quick to lead me out the door and I don't look back as we proceed up the street I've know for years, I don't look back to see the pained expression on my mother's face.

**P.S, I know, it's very dramatic, I do apologize. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, t'was a pleasure to write. Reviews are the best;D As always, with love -NeonLuna**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note; I freakin' love your reviews;p**

I don't know what I'm going to do, where I'm going to go. I cling on to Dan's arm and walk aimlessly, wherever he leads me. We go down path after path until I don't know where I am anymore. We cross unfamiliar roads and venture through foreign gardens. The sun begins to dull in the late sky, casting shadows across the ground, highlighting ourselves on the floor. I synchronize my steps with Dan's and watch his pace, step after step. "Amish all this drama," He sighs ",We have to apply for a college next week." He side-ways glances at me, having the advantage of around an inch on me. "Yeah," I reply, my tone flat. ",Where you heading?" I wonder if we'll even go to the same college, if we'll even know each other after the last few months of high-school. "Do not even get me started on my future," He begins and fly's into a rant of some kind of crisis or other. I like to watch his eyes getting all serious and smart, I like watching him make plenty hand-gestures. I do listen, but his appearance is extremely distracting. He notices my lingering eyes and plants an equally lingering kiss on my lips and we proceed to take a left down the street.

"My house," Dan declares as we turn into a smart drive with a neat front-garden. I turn to him fully, my eyes inquisitive. "Why, what?" I ask feebly. It's been a goddamn long day. "Well, where else are you to stay?" He half-smiles cheekily, taking my hand and walking up to his front-door. "Let's hope it's open," He smiles ",Cause' I don't have a key." We walk in, I'm slightly behind. I look around warily as we enter a kitchen. A lady, middle-aged, is sat rigidly at the table across from the kitchen counters. "Took your time, Dan," She jokes lightly. Dan laughs graciously but the woman doesn't look up. "Be more observant mum." The voice is higher than Dan's but the same tone. I snap my head up to see a boy, a little younger than me and Dan, stood parallel to us. He has curly hair, like Dan's the morning he slept over. He stares at me, unblinking and unsmiling. "You're the one who got my brother expelled then?" He asks, not a blip in his tone. He smiles at me and starts to laugh, ensuring me it's only a joke. "Piss off," Dan mutters. I turn to him, highering my eye-brows questionably. His mum was there! "Dan! Do not swear at your brother!" Dan's mum eventually stands up and looks to me. "You must be Phil," She smiles, ",It's a pleasure to meet you. Dan will not stop going on about you.." She smiles and nudges Dan in the side jokely. "Mum, Jesus. We'll be upstairs." Dan's cheeks are red and I feel very flattered, so much I'm pretty red, too. Dan grabs my hand and marches off the the stairs only to be followed by a wolf-whistle and a chorus of laughter from his family.

**P.s I would have updated sooner but my WiFi gets turned of a lot:(( I'll make the next chapter sooner and longer!:D As always, with love -NeonLuna**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note; Ermahgawd talking about Dan&Phil's future's has lead me to an existential crisis, I hope you're happy;) **

Sat in Dan's room is the whole highlight of my week. We're both on the bed, playing Skyrim until the early hours of the night. Plus, his family pop in and out all the time, including his Dad. They're very close and it's kind of upsetting. Although, staying with Dan this week has been a very happy affair in my books.

"Daaaannnnn, it's not fair. You don't have to go to schooollllll." The younger version of Dan is very sweet and still has minor traces of childishness left in him. I smile when he walks in and flops down on the end of the bed. "Yeah, yeah. Goddamn it, you made me die!" Dan thrashes on the bed comically groaning at his defeat. Dan's brother laughs along with me and then stands up to leave. "Wait," He says, looking at me and Dan accusingly ",Where do you sleep?" He narrows his eyes at me as I freeze. Dan chuckles nervously. "...On the floor." My face is red and the truth is I've been sleeping in Dan's bed, with him. Well, it's what would happen at a sleepover, so why not seven nights in a row? "Yeah, yeah." He wiggles his eyebrows flirtily before closing the doors. "You doosh," I exclaim, throwing a pillow at Dan's head. "On the floor?" I mock his tone, dodging his incoming pillow attack.

"It's been a week," I point out, still lounged on Dan's bed. ",I should be heading home soon." Dan miraculously pauses his game and turns to me. "You sure? I mean, is it a good idea?" I stare at Dan steadily and he stares back, his hands still on the controller. "You know I didn't mean it." I'm quite and my voice comes out small but before he can respond, Dan's mum is calling us down for the door.

"Come right back home. Like now. The house is bedlam with your absence." Crystal stands outside Dan's neat little house, her jumper now stretching over her stomach. It's grey this time, with pink tie-dye at the bottom. I'm shocked to see her here. How did she find the house? "C'mon Phil!" She wines ",I miss you, we all do." She takes my hands and she's freezing cold, even wearing her jumper. "Are you okay?" It's there again, the overwhelming need to protect this fragile sister figure I love so much. "I will be if you come back," She says, exasperated. I stick my tongue out slightly, pondering her request. "Um, is Miki still pissed at me?" I feel so small saying those words, I feel so much less a man than my brother. She rolls her eyes. "No, silly!" She giggles and looks at me, pleading for my return. I look to Dan for consent and he smiles at me in encouragement. "Fine," I say, pretending to exaggerate the situation. Crystal squeals delightedly, wrapping her arms around my middle. It's a struggle, considering her blossoming bump. "Now hurry, cause I'm freezing." Crystal drags her hair back and I see her strained and weary face for the first time. She's still unconventionally beautiful, she just seems seriously over worked. "I'll give you a lift." Dan's mum is heading toward her little Nissan before we have time to protest so I grab Dan's hand and with Crystal at one side we head to the car.

We pull up on my road and it dawns on me that I won't wake up with Dan beside me tomorrow. Crystal jumps straight out, flowing with thanks directed to Dan's mum. She bounds up the drive and is in the house before me and Dan get out the car. We stand, the blue italic metal reflecting our opposite appearances in its surface. "I'll see you soon?" Dan offers and then our bodies are crushed together and we're hugging and I'm nearly desperate of the aspect of not being near him any longer than necessary. We press our lips together in full view of his mum and my gaping family clustered at the front door. I withdraw first, embarrassed by my brother's bewildered expression. I laugh lightly and press my lips to his soft ones one last time. "Yeah, seeya soon," I say offhandedly before Dan pecks me on the cheek slyly and climbs into the front seat. I walk up my drive, waving good-bye. I reach the front-door and see my families expressions clearly. I look innocently at them all before my mum wraps her arms around me, planting kisses on my cheeks. "God-forbid when you move out, I missed you so much."

**P.s, two in one night, aren't you lucky?;) I'm sorry for any mistakes, aahh. I'll update again soon! Reviews are love :D -NeonLuna **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note; I was awake when I started this chapter but immensely sleepier when I finished. If the quality goes down throughout, sorry! Haha:) Enjoy!**

I'm sat on my settee, rigid and awkward. Crystal is curled next to me, Miki's arm on her opposite side. My mum sits on the couch across the room and I swear, the hour I've been sat here, _she has not stopped staring. _I sneak a quick glance in her direction and she catches my look and beams at me. I drop my head back, exasperated. "Quit it!" I exclaim. My mum chuckles and bustled off to potter around the house. "It's not creeping you out?" I say to Miki and Crystal. Miki raises his eye-brows and yawns, non the wiser to my awkward situation. Crystal giggles and pulls me in for a hug. Our social interactions are becoming more and more frequent. I take it as a sign of her oncoming birth type, uh, thing.

I finally escape upstairs to my room, a haven in the hell of my downstairs situation. My dad has a job round here, the result of his random return. He's home at around five everyday. The conversations I'm forced to endure with him are dry and stale and my tone is a surprising shade of sour. I can't help but despise the man I never knew as a child, after all if no love is given, how can love be returned? I'm led on my bed, earphones in. I started to miss my routine of a daily muse dose whilst at Dan's. I falsetto along to Matt Bellamy's unreal vocals, tapping my hands to the beat of Uprising. My door creeping open catches my attention and I sit up swiftly, totally pulling some-kind of back muscle. My mum and dad are stood there expectantly, arms folded behind backs, upright and proper. I'm guessing a lecture or motivational speech is headed my way.

"You see," My mum concludes ",Your Father; he's staying for good. He's living here now, Phil. So we might as well adopt a civil attitude, no?" My mum's eyes are pleading, her hand set on my clammy hand. It's a secrete way of saying 'I'm on your side' but to me it seems more like 'don't be difficult, Philip.' I stare into her eyes, so similar to mine. Can't she see what I see, too? He's slimy, he'll wring his way out of a family life soon enough. He'll leave, claiming to have a job in the south somewhere. Am I seriously the only one who sees through his lies? It's petty and he disgusts me, playing my family like this. I shift my gaze to his. I see not an ounce or love let alone compassion in his stare. I cock my head to the side, deciding if he'll stay long enough for it to count as a 'proper family'. Nah, I don't believe it, not for a second. And judging his perspiration slavered forehead, neither does he. "I'm not sure I quite agree with you, Mum. Please," I turn to her fully, wishing she'll believe me ",Don't trust him." My mum's pupils widen in shock and her expression accuses me of traitorous. I will her harder to believe me, her son. I squeeze her hand but she retracts softly. "Don't you make me choose, Phil." The first tears are shed, a shame for them to fall from her beautiful eyes. "I'm not. Make a rational choice mum. He can't stay, please. He just can't," I'm pleading and screaming out for him to leave but I keep my emotions locked up. I will not reveal my weakness to him. "No," She whispers. He sits there, not a motion of comfort to my mum being act upon. I stand, run a hand aggressively through my hair. How I wish the only troubles that taunted me where just ones of orange math's exercise books.

"C'mon, it was only a matter of time before I took off," I teased down the phone. I hear Dan's chuckle, warm and comforting. He instructs me to come round straight away, sighing about 'not even lasting the night.' I set of when a cry stops my tracks. Crystal's running down the freezing cold street, pregnant, bare-footed and wearing only a humongous jumper- ravishing orange- and a pair of distressed shorts. I open my arms to her and she wraps herself around my chest. "Don't go again, Phil." Her voice is so childish and innocent I want to march back to the house with her in my arms but I know I can't cross the threshold for a very long time. I hold her close and I hold her tight, my tears falling freely now dawns on me I won't hear her jingle style chuckle, I won't hear my brother's sounds of triumph when a mission on the x-box is completed, I won't have my Mother's comforting lips against my forehead when I'm scared at night. I'm scared right now, and where is she? I assure Crystal of a million better scenarios than this, I whisper into her hair I'll see her real soon. Miki walks out of the house as the first flakes of snow fall around us, bittersweet with memories of an easier time. He takes a crying Crystal from my arms, squeezing my arm in return. I turn hurriedly and I don't look back but I walk on through the snow to a future of decisions and a whole wide world in front of me.

**P.s ermahgawd snow. Thank-you for the reviews they really spur me on to write more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update soon!^.^ -NeonLuna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note; I swear, these chapters are getting longer. Is that a good thing?**

I have to apply to a college because everyone else has finished high-school too, now. The thing is, I have approximately three days. And I know nothing about courses and all that. Luckily, neither does Dan. "How about the one down the road?" I shrug the suggestion off. We're sat at Dan's dining table surrounded by countless applications and numerous forms. I skim through each one mindlessly, not really too worried were I go, all the courses are rubbish. I groan and throw down the form I was looking at in frustration. Dan stretches, bored. "How about we go away?" I say it slowly, thinking it through. Dan eyes me suspiciously, unsure if I'm kidding him. "Like, away from here. This shitty northern town we live in." Dan sits upright, startled. "What?" I question. He raises his eyebrows, his mouth slightly open. With shock at my suggestion I hope. "You swore!" Dan exclaims. I blush slightly and half-smile at Dan's accusation. I look down still smiling slightly. "Anyway," I cough. "How about it?" Dan sits properly again considering my suggestion. He crosses his arms. "Like on holiday?" Dan's brother walks in, hears our conversation and walks back out. "No," I reply slowly "Like for college." Dan squints his eyes as the sun appears from behind a cloud, shining into his immaculate kitchen, bouncing off the shiny floors and right into our eyes. I rub my eyes lightly, avoiding knocking my contacts. "I-I guess.." Dan trails off. Oh, gods. Of course he won't want to move away with me, we've know each other barely six months, we're not even together properly; the word _boyfriend_ has not been used yet, what was I thinking? I'm brought back to reality with his soft lips pressed firmly to mine and his secure arms around me. "We don't have to," I begin ",It was just a silly suggestion, spur of the moment, ignore me-" I'm cut off again by Dan's lips on mine and his eyes wide open, looking right at me. His are a succulent shade of a honey-nutella hybrid. He pulls back slightly, his arms still wrapped around me. "I want to do it." I look at him seriously. Then I smile, a real general smile, something I haven't done it a very long time. Our lips lock again, we're infinite and unaware, we're in love and we don't care. Until we're interrupted by a throat-clearing by Dan's mother. Oops. She coughs again, inconvenienced by two teenage boys kissing heatedly at her dining table/work space. We spring apart, bright red. Dan's brother walks in, naïve to the awkward atmosphere. "What?" He exclaims, noticing our red faces and Dan's mum's flustered manner. He eyes us suspiciously, spotting our positions. "Ooh," The penny drops ",You're lucky your room isn't next to theirs, mum." Dan's mum spins round on her heel. Mini Dan raises his arms. "Joke," He says lightly. Dan's mum sighs, rolls her eyes and walks back the way she came, a small smile on her face. I sigh in relief of avoiding a fully blown 'safe sex' lecture and me and Dan burst into an amazing fit of laughter. Dan's brother raises his eyebrows, walking to the cupboard for food. "I can hear you at night, though," He comments. I turn to Dan, our faces mirrored with a puzzled expression. "What's there to hear?" He question. He opens the cupboards mindlessly and turns round to face us. He then suggestively raises his eye-brows whilst winking simultaneously. "Oh, haha," Comments Dan; king of polite sarcasm.

I'm once again surrounded by college leaflets, this time sprawled on Dan's bed with him beside me. Crystal came round not too long go with Miki. They're on the mini couch Dan has in his room, next to the games consoles. (He couldn't decide between x-box, wii and PS3, so he got them all.) "How far?" He asks. I ponder the question seriously and slip my hand into his, swinging them back and forth. "Not too for, you have your family and Crystal's ready to pop." I hear a sound of disgust from below me and wink at Crystal's disgruntled expression. She knocks her head side to side, sticking out her tongue. Miki kisses her temple, his action full of love and affection. They really are mesmerizing as a couple. I shake my head out of my daze and turn to Dan, who's staring at me. "What?" I question. He half-smiles, rolling his eyes. "You really do live in lala land, Philip." I giggle and continue rifling through leaflets. "THIS ONE," Dan exclaims loudly. His brother shouts something along the lines of 'you made me die, bastard!' and Miki laughs along, knowing full well how frustrating it is when you die on x-box live. I roll closer to Dan, looking at the application he's clutching. I read it out.

" Hillwood Boarding College; An education for the creative and artistic.

-Students can board full time or be 'weekday warriors'-"

"Itfreakin'quotesJohnGreen."

"Don't interrupt me," I antagonize ", Student's must be skilled, whether exceptionally or interested in- Music, Art, Drama, Dance or Media. Please fill the form and hand to Hillwood College by 15th November." I read it once over again. Am I skilled at these things? I know Dan is, at all of them. "I know you're thinking that you're not skilled. I can read you like a book, baby," Dan falsetto's similar to Matt Bellamy. He rolls closer to me and kisses me, holding my head in his hands. "You can do every. Single. One." His whisper pleads the truth and this time I choose to believe him. Miki snorts at our close interaction and Crystal slaps him girlishly, burying her head in his chest, soaking up the love. I like the sound of this college and I like the aspect of going there with Dan even better.

**P.S Awh, they're all lovey-dovey, vomit-worthy flirting at the moment;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you liked it! As always, with love -NeonLuna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note; I'm not sure how much longer I'll be carrying this on as it doesn't seem to be very much liked. There are two people whom are lovely with this story and I'd like to thank-you immensely; NeverLandNat and ElzyPhangirl. Otherwise, I'm still not sure how long I'll carry it on, maybe It'll reach 15k. Anyhow, I do enjoy writing it, so enjoy this mini filler chapter!:)**

We have approximately a week to hand in our forms to Hill-wood college. They're filled out, I just need parents consent and I'm not really sure when I'll get that. Crystal and Miki left at about eleven last night, leaving me and Dan alone for the night. It only made it worse when my brother winked whilst closing the door. Everyone is under the assumption that we've past the kissing stage. It's starting to get embarrassing. We cuddled all night long, I fell in and out of sleep, half-dreaming of a wide open future. I'm looking forward to college a bit more now I know I'll be with Dan.

"Right, do you know the time boys?!" I blink heavily, coming to my senses slowly. Dan's mum is stood above us, hands on hips. Dan groans and drags the cover up to his face, blocking the cruelly harsh artificial light above him. I bury my head under the cover too, the light sure does sting. "Do something productive today! Ever heard of going out-side?" Dan's mum is toying with us playfully but I know she means well. I exhale heavily matching Dan's yawn.

"One week," Dan mutters mindlessly. I know he's worried about the deadline and I do know it's my fault, I haven't yet contacted my 'parents' for the thumbs up. "Right!" I declare, pulling my top over my head. "Today, we will hand the forms in." I smile over at Dan as he walks over, also pulling on his top. "Thank-you!" He exclaims, kissing me on the lips. I blush but kiss back with no hesitation. The door creaks open and Dan's younger brother walks in. "I swear," He sighs comically ",Every-time I walk into a room, you two are playing tonsil-tennis." Dan lifts his finger to his brother and pulls away from me. "Grab your form, you're going home." He grabs my hand and drags me from the room. I sigh at a day I know won't go all very well.

**P.s I wanted to include some more characters so stay tuned! Pweeaasssseee review! Or don't, uh, whatevz. Laterz! -NeonLuna **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note; I apologize for saying I'll end this fanfic. I won't. Who am kidding? I enjoy writing it very much so marrytheknight and FreezingSapphire do not despair! Thank-you for making me see sense:D Here we goooooo; enjoy! **

I'm walking reluctantly down my street. I convinced Dan not to accompany me. Let's face it, I know there will be raised voices. And strong language, probably on my part. Hopefully Miki and Crystal will be present to back me up. It's freezing cold, I can once again see tendrils of my breath in the air, beautiful and hypnotic. Low blows of nostalgia pain me from the night Crystal broke to me that she was pregnant with Miki. It seems like a million lives back but in fact it was a mere seven months back.

I reach my door at the hands of de ja vue. Before entering I spot my family, the people whom have a strong threshold in my heart, in the front room. The t.v. blares an old-timely film out in black and white and four pairs on transfixed eyes are focused intently upon it. I look from face to face, similar expressions of a strange kind of content showing, plain for all to see. I'm glad to see they're happy. I enter the house in full knowledge that I'll ruin their evening.

The only person who is remotely glad to see me is Crystal. She heaves herself up of the floor to greet me, her arms wide at my presence. It's warm with memories and it's lingering for old time's sake. She draws back and mouths 'be careful.' I completely blank my brother and turn to my parents. My 'Father's' face is contorted in rage. Maybe he found out I was gay, maybe he's angry I returned. Either way, It doesn't matter to me. "All I need is your consent to go to this college." My voice is thick without a trace of any kind of emotion. I hold up the Hillwood form. My mum rises from the couch and gently pries the form from my steely fingers taking my hand and leading me out of the room. My dad goes to stand but my mum stops in her tracks. "Stop," She instructs venomously, holding out her hand to deter him. She then turns her hand to beckon Miki and Crystal. What's going on? She leads us out to the corridor and actually up the stairs and into my room. She shuts the door softly and it clicks into the door-frame behind us. She puts her arms out to us and we all rush into her embrace like children. "Mum, mum, what's going on?" To say my brother and I are taller by a considerable amount it's ironic to be hugging to feverishly. My mum smiles mischievously. She stares at the several suitcases",I'll_ always_ choose you." I proceed to smile as me and my mum pick up suitcases and heave them like mice down the stairs. We heft them into the boot of our car, oblivious to my dad's evil eye. We jump in, Crystal a tight squeeze with her seven month bump. I wish I had been there throughout those months. "Were we off too?" My brother insinuates as my mum puts the car into neutral. My mum says nothing but rolls down our drive making little noise. We race up our street fast, faster than ever before and head off into the unknown. I'll stop off at Dan's first, though.

**P.s Sorry this isn't too long but my Wifi is crazy and I'm scared of loosing it all:O I'll be back soon with a longer chapter:))) Byeeeeee -NeonLuna **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note; NEW CHARACTERS HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER Btw, sorry for the delay:( **

We're still in the car. It's been a very long three hours. Plus I'm annoyed because we weren't allowed to make a stop at Dan's house. My mum had that suspicious look on her face, like she knows more of what's going to happen in the near future, cause I sure as hell don't. I'm in the back with Crystal, the windows wide open. I've noticed a few times Crystal clutches her swollen stomach, as if she's wincing in pain. She didn't say anything, so I haven't mentioned it. She flinches again so I wrap my arm around her and rub my thumb on her shoulder soothingly. She relaxes in to my arms and lays her head on my chest. Her voice is soft and quite relaxed, "I'm just a bit travel sick, no big deal. Plus, this one's kicking like mad." I look to her in shock. When did the baby start to kick?! She clocks my startled expression and giggles. Miki starts to laugh too, and then my mum joins in.

We come to a stop after winding down a few desolate roads. I yawn, the lull of the car's engine causing me to be sleepy. I open the door and help Crystal our carefully. I stretch as I take in my surroundings. "Dan!" I exclaim. I run to him, across a car-park. I still don't know where I am. And why is Dan here? He's also stood by his car, looking confused. "What-" We're in sync when we say this so instead we mysteriously find ourselves crushed against each other in a very tight embrace. "What's going on?" I question breathlessly. Dan is silent, his gorgeous eyes staring ahead, pupils dilated. I slowly turn too and see what Dan's so shocked by. We're on the car-park of Hillwood College.

Crystal runs up, looking very comical with a large grin plastered on her beautiful face. "Surprise!" She giggles. She hugs Dan as a welcome and turns to witness my reaction. My pupils are pretty much the same as Dan's were a moment ago. I smile with both my eyes and my mouth and twirl Crystal around delightedly. "I can't believe it!" I gush. My mum is chatting to Dan's mum at the car and my brother is taking out a few suitcases. The sun is shining as I'm stood here in amazement, families all around re-loading their cars, chatting, laughing and the atmosphere is alive with happiness.

Both families leave after about half an hour of chatting, catching up and discussing me and Dan going out, which was both inconvenient and embarrassing. We're just dragging our suitcases up to the third floor. Even though we are on the same corridor, we have different rooms. I'm not all that bothered by it, but Dan is seriously pissed off. His eyes are stormy and tired. I'm sure he'll be fine after some sleep. "Here, this is yours," Dan points to room 182 and looks around for room 180; his room. It's halfway up the corridor, not too far. "We're literally next to each other, see?" I say softly. Dan half-smiles and wraps his arms around me. The embrace frightened me. It held too much tension and was so unsure. We drew back, and just to ensure that he knew what I felt for him, crushed my lips to his in the most heated kiss we have ever shared.

I am not the first to arrive to my room 182. I unlock the door, unsure of what lays behind it. I open it slowly, the room behind a mystery to me. I open it wider, revealing one of the most beautiful rooms ever to be occupied. I stand, my mouth open in shock at the pure artiness of it. The four walls are a bright brown, reminding me of the indie walls of Miki's room back home. The back wall however is half filled with pictures, drawings, collages and other artsy things. I move forward in a trance like state, noting the carpet as a lush nature green colour. Single beds are against either wall, one stripped and bare, the other wrapped in fairy lights and decorated with a Pokemon bed-cover. A large wardrobe is positioned also on the back wall, separating the beds. Apart from that, there is a chair and a few possessions that must belong to my roommate. A guitar, a large stash of Nintendo games and a suitcase. I close my mouth, a warm happiness spreading from my heart. This is the start of my life, truly. I go to the empty bed, presuming it's mine. I lug my two suitcases onto it and wonder whether I should wait for my roommate to appear.

I'm guessing I've been unpacking for around two hours, getting all my things sorted and put away. My roommate is still ominous, so I've put my clothes in the wardrobe, assuming it's shared. My phone plays out loudly and I continue to unpack. When I'm about done I slide the suitcases under the bed which is now displaying Sarah Michelle Geller. I might be gay, but anyone can say she's the representation of perfect. I look around me. The room is pretty much the same as before, except the wall next to my bed is filled with my posters from home, plus I sneaked my Wii in, so that's connected to the T.V by the door. Considering, the room looks even better now, it seems more inhabited. It looks more friendly. I'm still staring around me when the door is knocked on, several sharp knocks. Dan. "Hi-" I'm pulled into a tight embrace before I finish my greeting. "Hi," Dan giggles. I take his hand and lead him inside. His reaction to room 182 is similar to mine. An awestruck kind of mindset. He swings our arms side-to-side. "It's really nice," He comments. I smile and pull him into another hug. I'm now approximately the happiest I've ever actually been.

We're sat on my bed, me with my legs crossed beneath me and Dan sprawled out slightly beside me. "Have you met your roommate yet, Dan?" I ask whilst playing with his fringe. It's soft under my touch. "No, no-ones been in yet." I agree, my roommate it yet to appear. As if I'd jinxed it, the door swings open wide. Sounds of laughing and I'm guessing around three people collide into the room, breaking the peaceful exterior. Dan springs up, looking at me, shocked. "Ironic," He mouths. I laugh under my breath. A trio of teenagers enter room 182. One girl, two boys. One boy is tall, dark brown hair and an ocean of forget-me-not green eyes. His hair is slightly curly. The other boy stood next to him is considerably shorter with light brown hair, straight and cut with a fringe. He has browny-green eyes, just as attractive as the boy next to him. The girl behind them is shorter than both, her hair a dark brown and extremely long, down to her skinny hips. Her eyes match her hair perfectly. Brown, but lighter than Dan's. And by the grungy way she dresses, I'm guessing she'd get along with Crystal just fine. We stare kind awkwardly at each other for what seems like an eternity. Me and Dan on the bed, them stood by the door. That's until the shorter boy speaks. "Peej, you seem to have two mysterious boys in your room, is there something you would like to tell us?" 'Peej' whacks the boy comically and enters the room further. He smiles at us, welcoming and kind. The other boy is now acting out sexual innuendos behind him. Dan suppresses a giggle. "Hi," Peej begins ",I'm Pj. I'm guessing one of you is my new roommate?" He looks from me to Dan, his eyes bright and happy. His voice is deep and thick, making him seem very gentlemanly and nice. "Yeah, um, I'm Phil." Wow, I'm smooth. Pj extends his hand to greet me and I clasp it, in I must say, my first ever hand-shake. The girl enters the room fully, her hair creating a halo behind her. She comes off as very mystical and silent. My favorite kind of person. "Hi," She basically whispers. "I'm Charlotte. And this is Chris," She motions to the other boy. She steps further into the room. Chris yawns and jumps on to Pj's bed. "Peeeeeej, I'm bored now!" Pj forces a smile onto his face. He whips round. "Chris Kendall get off my bed." Chris jumps off, sticking out his tongue before leaving the room. Pj, sighs. "You'll get used to him." Pj says it so casually, already including us into 'the group.' Ha. We must make a good impression. I look to Dan but he's staring, unblinking at Charlotte. Charlotte looks at her feet, slightly red in the cheeks, which illuminates her pale, pale face. "Dan," I nudge him. He snaps his neck round to me. "Yeah, uh, yeah, I'm gonna go back now Phil-" He's out of the room before he finishes his sentence, no goodbye kiss, that's never happened before. I narrow my eyebrows, looking apologetically at Pj. "I don't know, he's not generally like that, sorry," I say in a rush, standing up. Pj, bats it off, still smiling. He walks over to Charlotte who still looks at the ground. "Charlotte?" He murmurs softly, snaking his arm around her tiny waistline. He kisses her softly on the cheek, her blush fading. She looks up, her dark brown eyes a sea of mystery. She tiptoes to reach his lips and they interlock in such an affectionate display of love, I look away, feeling I'm invading their privacy. They break away and Charlotte leaves as suddenly as she came in, leaving me, my new roommate Pj and a whole bunch of confusion.

**P.s Holy shit, did everyone watch PJ's film Forever Train? So amazing. I'll be back soooonnn :DDD -NeonLuna**


	18. Chapter 18

** Author's note; Fun Fact! I don't plan these, or even pre-write them. I thoroughly enjoy typing away, putting my thoughts straight down for you guys. I could write for an eternity. Enjoy!**

Pj and I turn out to get along pretty well. We're both quite creative and a little strange, so we bond well. He likes the alterations to the room too, which is a plus. Also, I think he guessed that Dan and I are gay, and he seems cool with that. He's generally a really cool guy. But we're both still oblivious as to why Dan and Charlotte both acted strange when they met. I'll find out later, it's getting dark and I am freaking tired. I call goodnight to Pj and crawl under my covers, a bright future ahead of me.

A persistent banging at the door wakes me from a good 11 hour sleep. I look over at Pj's bed but it's unoccupied so I roll out of bed to answer the door. On the door, there's a note tacked to it.

_Phil, I'm out with Chris. Didn't want to wake you but perhaps you and Dan could meet us earlier? We'll be at the local pup, Hillis Arms at 3. Hope to see you there, Pj :)_

I take down the note and open the still banging door. Dan flies straight into my arms, and I can feel his body moving rapidly, as if he's crying. "Dan? Dan?" My voice is soft but urgent and I lead him inside, shutting the door behind us. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I say, wiping his eyes. He sniffs up and crosses his legs on the floor. I sit with him, holding him securely in my arms. He sniffs again before answering, ",I know- I know the girl. Charlotte." His voice is shaky and horse from the tears but I mummer into his hair, consoling him. He carries on, "She was, was at my old school. But she was so different. She actually had colour in her cheeks and she wan't so- so thin." A new wave of tears cascade down his beautiful face. I wipe plentiful away and rub my thumb on his should rheumatically. "We, we weren't really friends as such. We both, we didn't fit in. We were kind of outcast-ed together. In the last year I was there, year 9, we got closer. We really knew each other. But that-that was the problem-" He's cut off by my phone ringing. My old tone 'rawr'. The one Crystal likes. It really does seem like a million years ago. I ignore it and will Dan to carry on. "Well," He speaks over the persistent ringing, ",Well, we knew each other very well. Then, I had to leave school. Go to our old school. There were rumors, about me and Charlotte. Y'now, two 'emo' kid kinda rumors. They weren't true, Phil. But I left her behind, I left her. Now, In don't, I can't-" He's cut off again by my phone. I grab it from beside me. Oh, It's Pj. I kiss Dan's hair before I answer. "Hey, Pj." I smile to Dan. He smiles weakly back. "Hey Phil! Dy'a wanna come to Hillis arms? Cause we're a little early. Is Dan there?" I sigh. Is Dan okay to go out? He looks pretty messed up. Nevertheless, Dan sticks up his thumb in approval. "Yeah, yeah, we'll come," I smile convincingly at Dan and stand up, holding his hand still. "Good! Can you bring Charlotte, too? She shares a room with Dan, 180, if you didn't know..." I lose track of what Pj says after that. Charlotte and Dan in the same room? Is that at all a good idea? I look to Dan. Was he going to tell me? "So, seeya soon!" I hang up on a cheerful note and go straight back over to Dan, hugging and kissing him as if ther is a ration in affection.

We walk down the hall, hands interlocked. "You didn't tell me you're boarding with Charlotte," I say softly, planting a kiss on Dan's cheek. He shrugs simply, moving his face so I kiss his lips instead. "Didn't have chance," He mumbles. I sigh and stop abruptly. I take both of Dan's hands in mine. "It doesn't matter to me what happened with you and Charlotte in the past. It's completely over now, okay? Now, Charlotte seems lovely and I don't want anything to ruin what future we have here. Lets just forgive and forget." Dan looks at me, fresh tears rolling silently down his cheeks. However curious I am about what happened with Charlotte, I'm not really sure I want to know. For my own good. "But, Phil I can't just forget what I did." I wipe his tears, cradling his face with my hands. I look into his eyes, deep, dark brown and wonder how much I don't know about this boy I call mine. "Sure we can" It comes from behind us, the voice. It's soft and very quiet. I recognize it vaguely, Dan recognizes it immediately. Charlotte, with her extremely long, dark hair and thin body stands outside her door of the room 180. "I'd rather forget than spend an entire infinity thinking about it." She blinks nervously. Dan's frozen and then suddenly he's next to Charlotte, and they're hugging and laughing and crying and I really do wonder what the hell happened with them.

**P.s Oh, shit. Is that a cliff-hanger? ;) -NeonLuna **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note; NEW BIG BANG THEORY SOON OHMYGOSH, hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

We make it to the pub in good time, considering all the crying. On the way there, Dan and Charlotte don't stop talking, catching up, like 'good old times' I hear. Good? They didn't seem so good when Dan was crying in my arms. I take in Charlotte properly. She really is thin. I can see the bones in her wrist and her cheek bones are extremely prominent. Her clothes hang off her. A pair of skinny jeans, grey, and a button up top, black. I walk next to them, not with them. I listen to their conversation, but I don't join in. It seems all to familiar to me, being left out. It feels like high school.

I open Hillis Pub's doors and rush over to Pj and Chris in the corner table, slightly in front of Charlotte and Dan. I sit, not looking anyone in the eyes. I see Pj and Chris share a look, but I continue to look at the ground. Dan hurries over behind me and sits very close. Charlotte sits next to Pj and kisses him on the cheek. I volunteer to get a round.

"Pint, please, Philip!" Chris

"Same, Phil, thanks," Pj

"I'll have a diet coke, please. And vodka." Charlotte

"I'll come with you," Dan

I sigh and get up, twisting to face the bar. Dan puts his hand on my shoulder and tries to look me in the eyes. "Phil," He says impatiently. "Phil!" He says again. He turns me around to him after I give the barmaid the orders. I can feel all three pairs of eyes on us, watching conspicuously. Dan tightens his grip. "What?" I say eventually. Dan just rocks his head from side to side. Gods, does he have to be so beautiful? I'm trying to be angry! "Just," I sigh, "Just-" Dan's lips cut me off. I kiss back, no anger left in my body. I hear sharp intakes of breath from the table. "Cut it out," Dan whispers, grabbing the pints and winking at me. I roll my eyes and follow in pursuit, putting the drinks down on the table. I'm pretty sure we're all going to get drunk tonight.

"So you're gay?" Chris slurs. I laugh and kiss Dan on the cheek. Dan giggles in response. It's been about three hours, so it is approximately 7pm. Still pretty early. Charlotte smiles at us from across the table. "Yup," I state. Dan laughs nervously, sipping his bright blue drink. We switched to cocktails around a half hour ago. "What?" I question. Dan looks at me and shrugs, playing with the straw between his teeth. Chris pretends to shoot an elephant. "Well, I'm not gay. I'm, uh, well, I'm bisexual." I watch Dan with great intensity and then down the rest of my cocktail, sucking the straw for any last dregs. I turn to Dan's expectant face. "How about we try the red cocktail?" I smile. Dan kisses me then and there, blatantly obvious in front of Pj, who I guess kisses Charlotte a lot, and Chris. And it's by far the best kiss we've shared. I pull back, but only because I need to breath and take Dan's hand, leading the way to the bar. I don't let go of Dan's hand until we're back to the dorm.

Pj goes and stays the night with Charlotte, leaving me alone with Dan when we reach the room. It's actually quite late now, around one in the morning. We kiss back from were we left it in the pub but tire quickly. I'm drunk and tired, so I do what all intoxicated teenage boys do. I throw up for a good hour and come back from leaning over the toilet bowl to find Dan totally out asleep on my bed. I crawl next to him and I'm not even alive to the world within a minute. Thank gods term hasn't started yet.

"Holy shit, my head. My actual head."

"Here, take this."

I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, blocking out the voices that awoke me. "Phil?" It's Dan, In can feel him curled next to me. I groan into my pillow, banishing his presence. "No," I croak. I hear Pj chuckle from across the room. Oh, he's back. I'm actually half falling asleep again when my bed starts moving rapidly, up and down, up and down. "Who the fuck is jumping on my bed?" I snarl. I'n not a happy hangover person. Chris laughs his head off at his oh-so-funny joke and collapses in giggles next to my bed. Then, all of a sudden, Pj bursts into tears across the room. It's a mighty fine contrast. I sit up abruptly, worried about my friend. "Pj?" I ask solemnly. "Hey, it's okay," I console, crawling out of bed and sitting next to Peej on the floor. I put my arm around him comfortingly. "Hey, what's up man?" Chris call over. He's still jumping slightly, but I think more from the shock of Pj crying all of a sudden. Me and Chris are trying to help Pj but Dan is sat frozen on the floor. Not helping, not anything. "She's doing it again, isn't she?" Dan's voice is lost of all emotion, as if his feelings are totally extinguished. I look slowly from Pj to Dan and back again. This isn't good. And I'm pretty damn sure it's about Charlotte.

**P.s Oh, my. Is that a cliff hanger? ;) If I don't upload before Thursday, Happy Halloween everyone! Yay, I love Halloween! :D I must add, also, things may get serious with this fic. If you're not so keen on 'bad pasts' I'm just letting you know:) Love, -NeonLuna **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note; Whoa. This is the twentieth chapter! Huh. That was fast. **

I run over to Dan, before he too bursts into tears. I need the truth out of him _now. _"You better tell me what the hell is going on!" I exclaim, hands on his shoulders. Dan shrugs me off, anger building in his eyes. "It's not a big deal! She smokes, that's all." His voice is loud and angry. Now I'm the one to sit down on the floor. I look at him, worried more about Pj. He's taking it pretty badly. At least she's not, I don't know, dying in some way. Dan's looking right at me, but everyone is staring at him. "What do you mean, not a big deal? Smoking is disgusting, Dan." I contradict lightly. I'm guessing there's more to Pj's crying than nicotine. Dan falls to his knees so he's on my level. He kisses me softly on the lips, stroking my face, caressing my senses. I love him. This popular high-school boy isn't all he was cut out to be, but he's still freaking amazing. "Yeah, sure." I look at Dan seriously. Eyeing him cautiously, I pull back. "You better not smoke," I whisper. I think of Charlotte's thin body and sunken eyes. Her pale skin and hollow smile. I recall a battered looking Dan a few years ago, when he was new at school, but he was nothing as bad as her. I kiss back, hard and meaningful. The kiss is full of anger and desperation. It's obvious Dan used to smoke. I can see that now. So why is Peej still crying so hard? "No," Pj speaks up. "She broke up with me." I bang my hand on the floor, scaring Dan and making Chris jump. I slam right out of the room, going straight to room 180. Charlotte and I are going to have a nice little chat.

I'm being reasonable. I don't particularly like the girl. Nobody else sees it, but Charlotte is obviously still in love with Dan. He told me, a stupid drunken mistake last night, that they used to go out a bit. They didn't really speak much, it was more all about kissing and showing up the rumors that Dan was gay. That's what he thought it was, I'm guessing Charlotte wanted more back in year nine, and she definitely wants more now in college.

**P.s This is so teeny! And possibly makes very little sense. But I've decided I'm going to change the story line slightly. My other idea was a bit out there. Okay, it was crap. It seemed good in my head . But is this okay for everyone? I don't know, I'm freaking out. I can't decide how to see a past Dan and Charlotte, so I keep re-writing it, aah. I'll seeya soon -NeonLuna**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note; I'm so confused about this story, you know it better than I do.**

I slam down the corridor, to room 180. I don't knock, I just fling open the goddamn door. Charlotte's curled up on her bed, crying. If she's sad about breaking up with Peej, then why did she? She doesn't notice I'm there until I sit down on Dan's bed. "Phil?" She whispers. I stare at her, long and hard. She sniffs up and and crosses her legs, facing me. "Charlotte," I have no idea what I'm going to say, ",I need you to stay-" Dan slams the door behind him, notifying us duly of his presence. He walks over to me, grabs my arm and drags me right out of the room. I know I'm stronger but I let him lead me anyway. He slides the door into the catch quietly. "I'll do it,"He says simply. I sigh in retrospect but I guess he'd break it to her lighter than me. "You go back to the other two, they have no idea what's going on."I kiss him lingeringly and walk off down the hall.

I'm led on my bed, Pj and Chris sat on the opposite one. "It's not your fault, Pj, Charlotte's pretty messed up, so she's still a little attached to Dan," I swear, I have explained this five times over. Chris starts to complain again when Dan comes over to me. He's crying a bit. "She's gone," He whispers. Pj starts to cry again. The prospect of loosing a loved one is hard. Dan curls us beside me. "I really mean it. The bitch has packed her bags. I helped her myself." I catch a startled look at Dan. What's with the sudden change in attitude? "Not a bitch," Pj mutters, his green eyes startlingly representing the sea when they swim with tears. I smile over at Peej who is cuddled close next to Chris. And I can tell Chris is enjoying every moment of it. "She is though," Sighs Dan. I mouth at him to shut up, he's upsetting Pj. He carries on, nevertheless. "She's been dragging me down my whole life. Now I can finally be happy," He finishes, looking pointedly at me. I reach up and kiss him and he kisses back with integrity. He wraps his arms around me and continues to kiss me. I can feel the other boys looking at us awkwardly. I draw back, but Pj needs more information on Charlotte. Dan pouts at my withdrawal, and I place another kiss on his cheek. "Where's she gone?" I question. Dan sits up and sighs, obviously not happy we're still talking about Charlotte. "Parent's," He replies shortly. I roll my eyes at his digression. I wrap my arms back around his body and smile at the prospect of the most contented cuddle I've ever been associated with. I'm actually complexly relaxed until my phone rings shrilly and I jump up, right out of bed. "Holy shit," Chris splutters. Pj bursts into laughter and the other boys join in, but I'm deadly serious. I feel my body set into a state of panic and the blood drain from my face. I make a small noise of admission to my mum on the line and as soon as I hang up, I'm running, sprinting, from the building and jumping into the waiting car, closely followed by three clueless but loyal boys. Crystal's having her baby.

**P.s I'll have to leave this here, I've got a terrible headache. Hope you all had a superb Halloween, seeya soon -NeonLuna**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note; BABIES SO CUTE BUT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM OOH MY GOSSHH SO DAMN CUTE **

The drive to the hospital seemed very long and extremely laborious. I tapped on the window until Dan actually grabbed my hand to stop me. After a whole hour of going over the speed limit, my mum pulls into the hospital car-park. We all hurriedly clamber out of the car but then I hesitate. What if something goes...wrong? Dan notes my hesitation. "I've never needed you more than these past few weeks, Phil. You are my everything, honestly. But now Crystal needs you. So lets go see her, okay?" I nod, conquering. I need Crystal as much as she needs me.

My friends are not allowed on the baby ward, so me and my mum make our way up to Crystal's room. She gave birth at about three in the afternoon, approximately two hours ago. I burst into the room that holds Miki, Crystal and a nurse. "Hiya," Crystal smiles weakly, cradling a small, yellow wrapped bundle in her skinny arms. I walk over tentatively, smiling at my brother. My mum picks up a conversation with the nurse. I peer down as to what lies in Crystal's arms. A tear slips down her cheek as she rocks her newborn gently in her arms. I wipe the tear away, my touch filled with compassion. The baby that snuggles so innocently into Crystal's arms gurgles sweetly. I look at the baby and I'm kind of breath-taken. A beautiful round face, quite pale in contrast with red babes, similar to Crystal. Sweet tufts of a wheat colored blonde hair create a halo around the babies face. As if the bundle can sense me, it opens it eyes wide and blinks in the light. Perfectly bright green eyes, the colour of fresh, mildew grass. They match Miki and my Mother's eyes. I smile down at the baby, so content and pure. I'm lost for words, I really am. Crystal strokes the dully blonde hair softly, her eyes full of love. Miki walks over, putting his arm around Crystal and bending down, placing a gentle kiss upon the babes forehead. "Her name is Iris Lester. She's so beautiful, I can't believe how lucky I am," Crystal whispers, looking through her lashes at Miki. She turns toward me and giggles. I can't believe it, I am actually crying. Tears slip down my face, filled with pride. I bend down and kiss Crystal softly on the cheek. "Congratulations," I smile. Then I look to my brother. He offers me a high-five. I take it willingly. Crystal squeezes my arm, returning the kiss. "This is your Uncle Phil, baby. He's the best uncle ever, you lucky girl," Crystal whispers to Iris, her voice melodic making the baby babble some more. "We want you to give her a middle name, Phil," Crystal declares quietly. I look to her in surprise and to Miki for consent. He nods, crying silently too. My mum walks over, looks at our maungy expressions and bursts into tears herself. "I'm so proud," She sniffs, kissing Miki and then Crystal. All the while, I'm thinking of a middle name. Iris is such a pretty name, it reminds me of meadows. I quickly slip outside while my mum's still sloppily embracing Miki. I wrestle my phone out of my skinnies. After a good thirty seconds of rushed searching, I'm being called back in. But it's okay, I found a perfect middle name for baby Iris. Lea, pronounced lee, has a meaning of meadows, plus it fits with Iris. I realize how girly I'm being at snap out of it. I walk back over to Crystal's side. "How is she, okay? I mean is the baby okay-" Miki cuts my babbling off.

"Iris was born a few weeks early, that's why she's so tiny. 4 pounds exactly. But everything is fine, she's already accepting liquid and everything-"

"And she is very healthy, up to now, not a single bad thing has happened. We might be able to take her home soon, after she's put on a little weight-" Crystal adds.

"You're still staying at home, right?" My mum chimes in. Crystal nods and smiles. She hasn't even faltered with her grin since I arrived. I look back down at baby Iris. I can't get over how beautiful she is. Crystal sits up with the baby in her arms. She raises Iris to me, offering for me to hold her. I pick her up, cautiously and carefully, making sure to secure her head upright. She smells like freakin' rainbows. I coo at her gorgeous little baby face and she gurgles adorably. I sway the little bundle slightly side to side. I look to Crystal and Miki. "How about Lea for a middle name?" I offer. ",It symbolizes meadows, so I guess it would suit her hair," I laugh, stroking the delicate tufts of lustrous blonde hair. Crystal nods vigorously, agreeing furtively. I continue to smile, from ear to ear, proud, happy and finally at peace of mind.

I go back to my friends waiting eagerly in the waiting room. They jump up when I come in, Dan wrapping his arms around me. "She's so beautiful. Iris Lea Lester," I say. They all love the name. I say one last goodbye to my mum and walk out of the hospital an uncle.

We decide to catch the train back to college. We walk to the train-station only to find the next train has been delayed by a half hour. We all groan simultaneously but nothing can deter my happy mood, not even when heavy rain falls around us as we stand at a train-station with no shelter. I stand closer to Dan, putting my arm around him. I kiss his cheek and I can feel the heat of his blush. Chris wolf-whistles us so I kick rain water at him and then we're all at it, playing in the rain with the spirit of children.

**P.s; I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you liked it! May I say a thank-you to every-one who has reviewed up to now! (Wait, I've never smelt a baby, so I'm just guessing about that rainbow thing;) ) **

**ElzyPhangirl, NeverlandNat, MeganThePhanosaur, reallifereject, ShipAllTheShips, HugeGleekKlainer, IfDanAndPhilEverFindThis, nerdandproud2, GeorgieDanosaur, marrytheknight, FreezingSapphire and Sammiwich!  
**

**It means so much to me, thank-you again:D As always, with love -NeonLuna 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note; I'm so sorry. **

We get back pretty late, so Chris and Dan decide to crash in our dorm. We spent the night laughing and joking around. Admittedly, thinking back, at first I thought coming to this college was a huge mistake. Being faced with Charlotte and having to watch Dan go through the pain of re-living his past around her was too much. I'm just happy it blew over pretty fast. Now, it's a relief to be tucked up at this artsy college with Dan away from the drama at home and from high-school. I've never felt this way about someone before, nothing has ever been the same than it is with Dan. Now Crystal has the most gorgeous baby with Miki, my Mum's finally rid of my leech of a Father and I got accepted into a college. Everything is going right and at last I can start living my life with my new friends and my new relationship; it's time for new experiences now.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."

**P.s. And this is where it ends, friends. **

**Thank-you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed reading this, my first ever Fan-fiction online. I've started a new story, Kiss me Hard Before you Go. I can't quite believe this is over now, and thank-you again for reading. As always and with love -NeonLuna *sobs violently* **


End file.
